Door locks and latches used for commercial and residential equipment and appliances are often subjected to repeated use. Such use can cause wear and breakdowns in the mechanisms of the locks and latches, especially in commercial settings. For example, laundry machines used for commercial applications, such as hotels and hospitals, might operate continuously and might be indispensible parts of the owner or operator's business insofar as minimizing downtime for repairs or maintenance is highly beneficial.
Common modes of malfunction for latching and locking mechanisms used on doors of commercial appliances may include loose fitting of doors, inadequate sealing around the doors, grinding and/or difficult operation of latching and/or locking mechanisms for the doors, and so forth. Such issues, often cause leaks or inefficient operation of the machines, inadequate locking of the latches used on the doors, which may lead to vandalism of theft of the machine's contents, insufficient functionality of safety features, such as false readings of door condition or door-lock sensors, and so forth.